Hobbies
by Squooshytaje
Summary: Souda loves to build and fix cars and motorcycles. But is there just more to it than a love of the way they work?


**Disclaimers: Ayyoo. Obviously nothing belongs to me except the headcannon. But the ending sucks too so I warn you now .**

An orange jumpsuit covered arm wiped a bit of oil across the engineer's face as he put down the wrench that was in his hand, and he turned his gaze to look at the bike that he had just been working on. Piece by piece, Souda had begun to rebuild a motorcycle he had found laying on the side of the road a few blocks away from his home. It had become his addiction for the past three months to get this beauty up and running, and he was almost done. Just a few more touches here and there, and his baby would be up and ready to ride in no time!

A shark like grin crossed his lips as he grabbed for a screwdriver, and crawled closer to the engine to tighten up some of the new screws he'd just put in, humming a tune to himself to keep his mind occupied from the excitement of what lay after he fixed the bike. Motorcycles had always been his favorite transportation vehicle for plenty of reasons. They looked fucking awesome, took a lot of skill to ride, and were a damn piece of fine machinery. But his biggest liking for them was probably the way they purred and buzzed from the force of the engine. Not just because that meant they were in good running condition, either. It was the feeling it gave him as he straddled the bike and settled down on the seat, the feeling that the engine out throughout his body, that made him hotter than any human ever could.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't sexually attracted to machines. No, he liked human parts more than anything, but machines had one thing that human didn't. Vibrations. The feeling of satisfaction at something you fixed up and the feeling of the thing itself buzzing right against your most sensitive places...That's what drove him insane. It was almost like an addiction. No, scratch that. It WAS an addiction.

Souda craved a machine more than he could ever crave another human's touch or body. Nothing could get him off as quickly as one. And even compared to other machines, nothing could get him off more than a Motorcycle besides maybe a flat out vibrator. And now this perfect little machine was nearly ready. Just some gas and then it would be perfect and ready to go.

Swallowing hard, the teen got up and went to his cupboard of tools, and opened the doors quickly. The bright red gas container caught his eye and he snatched it up eagerly before turning back to the bike. His hands were shaking by this point, and his breath coming fast.

"...D-dammit! Calm down ya haven't e'en filled the damn tank yet..." He muttered to himself and took in a few deep breaths to calm himself just a bit. Once the shaking had died down, he screwed off the tanks's lid on the bike, sliding it into his breast pocket before popping open the red plastic container, filling the bike up with gas. He set the container down once he had finished and shifted it off to the side with the toe of his shoe, and recapped the tank.

Souda was shaking once more by this point, and he pushed the key into the ignition slowly, listening to the start up noise as his precious bike roared to life. The rumble that sounded out through his garage had his knees almost buckle beneath him. His face was already flushed in anticipation, and he could barely make it to the widow to push it open so the exhaust wouldn't cloud up and choke him.

Stumbling in his haste back to the bike, he cursed loudly as he caught himself on the handle bars. The rumble that caressed along his arms made he shiver. He could almost feel it pulsating throughout his body, and a choked moan passed from his throat. "Nn! Damn!" He swung his leg over the side of the bike, quickly seating himself down with his hands firmly grasping the handlebars and clutch. The rumble ran along his inner thighs, creeping up towards where the source of his desire was and set it ablaze with heavy amounts of extra blood.

Those sharp teeth bit down on his lower lip, causing a bit of blood to trickle down his chin as he held back a small noise, revving the engine a few times as hard as it would go, his hips jerking forwards to get more of those delicious vibrations. "H-hann!" He moaned out, the engine masking it over. Souda let his head fall forwards, looking down at the tent that was formed in the lower half of his uniform for the first time, and he reluctantly took a hand away from the handlebars, pulling the zipper of his jumpsuit down all the way.

His skin was already a bit damp from sweat, and he shrugged the top part of the uniform off, letting it fall down against the bike as it rumbled and purred under him. His fingers pushed aside the fabric of his violet boxers to allow his arousal free of restraint. His eyes were lidded as he revved the bike once more, a slightly lazy grin on his face as he pressed down roughly against the seat, groaning lowly.

He rubbed his base with the pad of his thumb, pressing it down slightly to feel the rumble of the bike along the hard shaft. He couldn't hold back the moan this time as he ground his hips down, feeling the vibrations everywhere now. Finally, Souda let go of the handle bars in general as he worked his cock in one hand, the other coating a few fingers in saliva without successfully containing his moans and squeaks. The bike itself was shifted back and forth as the engineer rocked his hips against the frame, enjoying each second of bliss that it gave him. He pulled his fingers from his mouth as he leaned back thumbing the slit of his pulsing erection, spreading small beads of sticky precum around and using it as a form of lubricant.

"Mmn...S-Shit!" He whined, eyes closing as his head rolled back, his hat slipping off his head and onto the bike - not that he noticed; too absorbed in the feeling to even care. His mind was going fuzzy with each stroke of his erection, trying to get those mind blowing vibrations against both his balls and the spine of his shaft. It felt way too good but he had a hard time keeping his hips down long enough to feel the bike before he would push up into his hand once more.

The pressure was building up fast in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't contain his moans any longer - not that he'd been trying to. Souda couldn't help it as his hand became more and more uncoordinated with it's strokes, drool dripping down the engineer's mouth in pure bliss, his eyes closed tightly as his body prepared for the orgasm. He could barely breathe from how lust heavy the air was, and he slammed his hips up into his hand a few more times before his back arched upwards, a shout of "Oh god!" leaving his lips as he hit his peak, thin strands of cum leaving the head of his arousal and hitting the handle bars of his bike.

The orgasm felt as if it lasted for a lot longer than just a few seconds, and his tongue slid from his mouth, body tightening up all over. Heavy breathing escaped his lips, eyes half lidded in the after glow of his ejaculation. But it was soon ripped away from him as he realized what he had done.

Souda sat up straight, quickly turning off the bike and covered his face in his hands, the skin flushing darker than it had when he'd been masturbating. "D-dammit I did it again!"


End file.
